Around the World With 80 Pigs
by ShadowZim34
Summary: Zim has decided to do the feat of traveling around the world. With Gir and 80 rubber pigs by his side and Dib and Gaz as his captives, he collects information about the other countries of the world. Meanwhile, Ms. Bitter's class has an adventure of their own...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving

"Gir! Come down here!" Zim called. The small blue-eyed robot came crashing down the stairs, holding his brand new rubber piggy.

"I gots a new piggy! HIS NAME IS STEVE!" Gir yelled, pushing the pig in Zim's face.

"I don't CARE about your pig! I just want you to get in the voot!" Zim replied, pointing at the voot.

"Ok! But…where are we going?" Gir asked. The pink-eyed irken turned his work desk and picked up a piece of paper torn out of a textbook.

"Gir, have you ever realized we have been here forever and never made any progress? It's time for a change. Using this map, we will navigate the world, observing Earthlings at a better-than-average vantage point. IT'S THE PERFECT PLAN!" Zim declared. He turned to Gir, expecting praises to his brilliant plan.

"DANCE, PIGGY, DANCE!" Gir laughed, playing with his piggy.

"GIR! Did you hear a word I said?" Zim asked furiously. His only reply was Gir showing off his pig's poorly done dance moves. With a quick face palm, he returned to his work.

* * *

"This is it, Gaz! This is the day I finally catch Zim!" Dib declared proudly to his little sister. She wasn't paying much attention to her brother, too consumed in her Game Slave 2 to listen to anything.

"Your plan will just fail like every other time. By the way, did you have to drag me along?" Gaz asked.

"Of course I do," Dib replied, "I need a witness to my victory. I'm feeling extra confident today. It may just be my lucky start!" The two siblings made it to Zim's base in no time.

"Ok Gaz let me show you how it's done!" Dib said, walking confidently to the sidewalk. Suddenly, the eyes of Zim's gnomes started to glow. One by one, they shot lasers at Dib. He dodged them with a series of acrobatic maneuvers, eventually making it to the other side.

"Ok Gaz, try to do what I did!" Dib called from the other side. Rolling her eyes, Gaz stepped onto the sidewalk. To Dib's surprise, Gaz kept walking. The lasers didn't even touch her.

"Ok, Sherlock, how do we get in?" Gaz asked, arriving at the door. Dib waved aside his shock and showed her to the side of the house. There was a hole just big enough to crawl through.

"This leads straight into Zim's base. For misunderstood visionaries everywhere!" he declared, hopping into the hole. Gaz simply walked away, paying her crazy brother no mind.

Meanwhile, Dib had landed in Zim's base. Soon realizing Zim was nowhere to be found, he began his investigation. There were many contraptions that made Dim just squeal with excitement as he took their picture. Then, out of nowhere, a giant claw grabbed him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Dib screamed at the computer. He got no reply, and he ascended upward until he was dropped in the voot room. Quickly noticing Zim in the corner, he dove behind the voot, where he ran into Gir.

"Hi! Wanna see my piggy?" Gir yelled, shoving the pig in Dib's arms. Dib quickly pushed it back in Gir's hands.

"You don't like piggy?" Gir asked, tears forming in his eyes. Gir scrunched up in a ball and, much to Dib's surprise, started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GIR! What's going on back there?" Dib heard Zim say. Dib dove into the trunk of the voot.

"Hey, Dib," he heard a familiar voice say. It was Gaz, playing her Game Slave 2.

"Gaz, why are you up here," Dib asked, "and how did you get here?"

"I figured you would need my help. Usually your extra confidence leads to failure upon failure, and I'd probably get in trouble if dad found out some thing happened to you. As for how I got up here, I used the back entrance," Gaz replied, eyes glued to her video game screen. Then, they heard what they thought was the engine start.

"Quick, Gaz! Get the trunk open!" Dib yelled. Gaz rolled her eyes and threw the trunk door open.

"DIB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASE?" Zim yelled. Gaz had opened the trunk to find out Zim was standing right behind it. He pushed a button, and suddenly the two siblings were roped and knocked out.

* * *

When the two woke up, they found Zim in the driver's seat.

"Zim, what did you do to us? Where's your robot assistant?" Dib yelled.

"Oh, I kidnapped you. Gir's in the trunk. I couldn't stand to have him in the front. I need to keep an eye on you two. Plus I couldn't stand having him sing another round of the Doom Song," Zim said, shuddering at the memory of Gir's song.

"So, what are you going to do with us? I'm sure you've come up with a plan," Gaz said sarcastically.

"In fact I have, Earthling. I have created plan to go around the world, observing the weakness of humans outside your filthy city. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're done. I don't want you turning in any evidence," Zim explained with a sinister expression on his face.

"Thanks for telling us your plan. Now we have an excuse as to why we missed class," Dib laughed.

"That doesn't matter. I've already created a robot to take my place. Of course, I told computer to create two robots to take yours just before we left," Zim snickered.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder where Zim and Dib are. I can't stand it when I don't get to make fun of Dib," Zita whined.

"Yeah, I know. It's not like them. But I guess we should be happy they're gone," Mary replied, fiddling with her eraser.

"Greetings, fellow humans," came two robotic voices. Everyone turned to face the door, where two robots that looked identical to Dib and Zim stood.

"Hey Dib, your head looks bigger than usual!" Poonchy declared. The Dib robot completely ignored Poonchy and returned to Dib's desk.

"I'm talking to you, Dib! What's the alien accusation today? Or are you going to stick with Zim?" Poonchy teased. The whole class erupted with laughter.

"Your comment does not compute. Initiating hibernation mode." The Dib robot said. Then suddenly, his face fell into the desk.

"Isn't Dib acting weird today? He's weirder than usual," Melvin commented. This was followed by a series of nods.

"Hey Zim, what do you think? He did come to school with you," M said. The Zim robot just sat in his seat and continued to stare off into space.

"Quiet down, class," said Ms Bitters, appearing behind her desk from the shadows, "Today we'll be learning about how to prepare for your eventually doomed lives." The Zim robot raised his had.

"Yes, Zim?" Ms. Bitters asked with an annoyed tone.

"If we are all doomed, then why are we sitting in class?" Zim's robot said in a metallic voice.

"I conquer," the Dib robot said, "We are wasting our lives. Life should be lived to the fullest. PRISON BREAK!" The robot then sent a missile through the ceiling. The whole class erupted in applause.

"Wow Dib, you're cooler than I thought. Come on everyone, let's go outside and live our lives!" Zita yelled. The whole class cheered and ran out the door, the two robots being carried like heroes.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Los Angeles

"Alright Earthlings, we're here," Zim said. Dib and Gaz woke up to find that they had landed on a beachfront. In the distance was a bunch of skyscrapers. Zim and Gir were their disguises, and it looked like Zim was preparing to leave.

"Wait, are we in Los Angeles?" Dib asked.

"I'm still not sure what the big deal is with this place, but since it's so populated, I believe it's a good opportunity. Gir, keep an eye on these two," Zim said while stepping out the front of the voot. Before he left, he pressed a button on his cuff. Suddenly, the voot started to glow. POOF! The voot had turned into a car. So off Zim went.

"Great, now we're stuck in a car with a psychotic robot obsessed with pigs," Dib sighed. Gaz continued to play her Game Slave while Gir played with his pig right in front of them.

"We might as well suck it up. It's not like he'll dispose of us or anything. He's way too dumb to think of anything like that," Gaz replied. Dib nodded in agreement; Zim was too dumb to do anything that could benefit himself and not end in disaster. Even his disguise was just…sad. Not to mention his…wait, that was it!

"Hey Gir, I just spotted a pig across the street!" Dib called. Gir dropped the pig he was holding.

"Did you say PIG? HOLD ON PIGGAY, I'M COMING!" Gir yelled, jumping out of the voot.

"Great! Come on Gaz, he left the door unlocked!" Dib yelled, pulling his sister out the door.

"Hey, I have no interest in exploring. You can just leave me in the car. Going anywhere with you is just plain embarrassing," Gaz replied, seating herself back in the car. Dib had no choice but to let his sister stay in the car. With a quick goodbye, he was off to explore.

* * *

By this time, Zim had managed to get to the outskirts of the city. He was very proud of himself; he could almost see the people of Los Angeles basking his glory. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a giant monster hand. Why on Earth would a trucker be driving through town with a severed hand? Zim decided to investigate.

Zim followed the truck to a street lined with what looked like hangers and giant buildings with billboards displaying different movies and TV shows on the front of them. Zim became so sidetracked he almost completely lost the car he was stalking.

"Ugh, there you are, sir. We're running way behind! Come on, let's get back to the studio!" a man said, grabbing Zim from behind. He pushed Zim away from his seat and into a limo. Soon, Zim was on his way to one of the sets.

"I'm glad I found you, sir. You should really stop running away from the set. It's dangerous," said the man. He was sitting in the front seat driving.

"Where are you taking the great and mighty…?" Zim said when he was cut off by a slushy being shoved in his face.

"You sound tense. Drink up, but hurry, because we'll be at the set soon," the man said.

"I don't take orders. Stop this car right now!" Zim shouted. The driver payed him no mind and kept driving. Zim tried to leap at him, but the driver pulled up the screen usually used when actors want privacy to change. Soon the car stopped outside a large hanger. The driver stepped out and opened the door for Zim, who was soon swarmed by the press.

"Luke, where have you been the past week?" yelled a newswoman, who pushed her way to the front.

"Luke, tell us! Did you meet anyone? What secrets are you hiding?" A cameraman yelled, shoving to get to the front.

"You pests leave Luke alone! He needs to get the set!" the driver yelled, hoisting Zim over his shoulder and running as fast as he could.

"Put me down, filthy human! I demand that you put me down RIGHT NOW!" Zim said, punching the driver. He paid Zim no mind, and ran all the way to a giant building.

"Everyone, I have found Luke Merine!" the driver declared, holding Zim up like a trophy. A lady in a secretary outfit appeared and took Zim's hand.

"Good to have you back. We're behind schedule already, so we're going to have to this fast. Here's the script. Your scene comes just after this one. Do your best to relearn the lines," she said, giving Zim a script. Zim stuck his tongue out, but decided to learn the script. Who knows? This might help him with his conquering plan. The lady led him to a booth just above a house setting. On stage were a girl and an older man.

"I don't care what you think about Jake! He's a kind, sweet, nice boy. He may be an alien, but I don't care!" the girl shouted. This nearly made Zim gag. He didn't know why, but this movie just disturbed him.

"He can't be trusted, you know that!" the man replied. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know that he was against us at first, but we have to help him! He's not with the alien armada anymore. Please, we have to give him a chance," the girl said, eyes filling with tears. The man thought about this for a moment while dramatic music played in the background.

"Ok," the old man said, "I trust your judgement, Amy. Just be careful; I don't want to lose my granddaughter to those scoundrels," the old man said. He gave the girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Cut! Derek, good job! You can take 5. Rosa, that was fantastic! Ok, now we're going to do the scene where you confront Jake. Is Luke ready up there?" the director called. The lady turned to Zim, who had buried his face in the script. This whole thing disgusted him. The lady took his arm and walked him to the limo. Rosa climbed into the seat next to him. The engine started, and off they drove.

* * *

"PIGGY? Piggy, where are you?" Gir called, walking down the streets near the beachfront. Gir was very sad. He missed the piggy very much. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He ran across the street and looked into the window of a shop he passed. Inside was a rubber pig, with a blue baseball cap and a t-shirt that read LOS ANGELES on the front. Gir felt like he was in love. He wanted the piggy very badly, but he didn't have any money. He decided to earn some.

Gir continued down the street until he came to a square in front of a fountain. There were a few street performers, each with its own crowd. Gir stepped on top of the fountain. He remembered both he and Zim had made money as street performers when trying to get money fr the bus. This would certainly come in handy. So, he began to dance.

"Whoa, check it out! There's a dancing dog on top of the fountain!" someone yelled in the audience. Suddenly, Gir was surrounded by people. He continued doing a series of robotic moves.

"He's better than any other performer I've ever seen!" someone yelled.

"Do you think he came from Broadway? Maybe he goes to a private dance academy!" another declared. Several ideas were thrown around as Gir continued his moves.

Soon, his dance ended. The audience erupted in applause. Everyone placed coins in a pile next to Gir.

"I'm coming for you, PIG!" Gir yelled, taking the cash and running to the store. But once he got there, the piggy was no longer in the window. He ran into the store and jumped on top of the counter.

"WHERE'S…MAH...PIG!" Gir yelled in the cashier's face.

"WHOA DEADLY PIRATES EVERYWHERE HUH? What's going on?" the cashier said, shooting awake. Then he realized Gir was giving him an angry stare from his desk.

"Tell me where you took my PIG!" Gir shouted.

"AH! You're a talking dog! Wait, why should I tell you anything?" the cashier asked. Gir reached behind him and pulled out a muffin.

"OK, I'LL TALK! IT WAS A LITTLE BOY! He said he was going to be on vacation for a little longer and then had to go somewhere. He didn't clarify where. But that was about 5 minutes ago! That's all I know! Please, get that muffin away from me!" the cashier cried.

"Thank you!" Gir said happily. He blasted out of the store.

"Here I come, piggy," Gir whispered to himself, "Here I come."

* * *

"Well, Los Angeles is certainly big. But what should I expect?" Dib thought to himself as he walked along the beachside. He was worried about Gaz, but if she didn't want to go, he really had no choice. He cared about his sister, but it felt useless.

Let's face it, he thought; I am useless. I know about Zim being an alien, yet no one believes me and shuns me. Even my own father thinks I'm crazy. I never have any fun or friends, and it's all Zim's fault. Why must I be crazy? Dib knelt down on the sand and let out a big sigh.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" a voice asked. It came from a girl about his age holding a beach ball.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a bit upset, that's all," Dib replied, turning away from the girl.

"You shouldn't be upset. Would you like to play beach volleyball with me?" she asked. Dib considered this. He wasn't that into sports. Then again, this girl was actually offering to be his friend.

"Ok, I'll give it a try!" Dib said, a smile creeping up his face. The girl smiled and led him over to a volleyball court.

"You can serve first, if you want," the girl said with a laugh. She gave the ball to Dib, who held it firmly in his hand.

"Take this!" Dib shouted, serving the ball. He felt a big grin spread across his face as the game continued. For once, he was being accepted by normal people. It felt GREAT.

* * *

Zim and the others finally arrived at a closed off building. Everyone started setting up cameras and microphones.

"Luke, are you ready for this scene?" Rosa asked, placing a hand on Zim's shoulder. Chills ran up Zim's spine.

"What? Oh, uh, I'm fine. Why would the great and powerful LUKE not be fine?" Zim shouted. Rosa could tell something was up.

"Ok, what are you hiding?" Rosa asked, grabbing Zim's arm.

"I'm not hiding anything. Just get in your spot. It's time to shoot," Zim said, angrily taking his hand away and running to the other side of the room. Doing this was too risky. Outside the movie, Zim didn't want anyone interfering with him. After this, he'd make a break for it. Already this plan had gone wrong. Rosa knew something was wrong. Luke was normally sweet and kind. If that really was Luke, he wouldn't be acting this way.

"Ok you two; this is one of the biggest moments in the movie. This is where the charming alien Jake reveals himself to the lovely Amy. Make this touching! Places everyone!" the director called. Zim and Rosa took their places.

"Scene 17 Take 1: ACTION!" the director yelled. Zim walked into the room, pretending to be secretive. This was ridiculous; he was taking orders, pretending to be a stupid human playing an alien, AND he would have to pretend to reveal himself while actually revealing himself. This was horrible.

"Jake, I'm so glad to see you!" Rosa yelled, running up and hugging Zim. This was completely humiliating.

"I'm…glad to see you too," Zim continued, keeping up the best he could. The worst part was that he'd have to continue this if he wanted to earn the respect of the Earthlings. This would be harder than he thought. Suddenly, Rosa yanked off his wig. Zim's eyes widened.

"Jake; I know what you are. No need to hide it," Rosa continued. Zim felt like he was going to explode with anger and embarrassment.

"Eh, bathroom!" Zim shouted, running off the set.

"CUT! Luke, what are you doing?" the director asked. But it was too late. Zim had taken his wig and locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

Gir had walked far down the block. He had his heart set on getting to the piggy. Suddenly, he heard someone yelling. It sounded like a fight.

"Piggy, is that you? I'M COMING!" Gir shouted. His jets came out of his feet and flew towards the sound. The closer he got, the louder the noise became. Suddenly, he found himself in an alley. There was a little boy with an older boy. The older boy was holding the younger boy by the front of his shirt.

"I told you I don't have any money! Please, let me go!" the younger boy yelled. He was raised higher in the air.

"Yeah right, pipsqueak. Now give it to me RIGHT NOW!" the older boy replied, punching the little boy in the face.

"Hey, let go of that little boy!" Gir yelled, kicking the older boy's leg just hard enough to make him drop the younger boy. Then Gir saw what was in the younger boy's hand: the pig he had been searching for.

"You were hurting Piggy too? YOU. WILL. PAY!" Gir shouted, lunging at the older boy. The older boy let out a shriek and ran.

"Thank you, strange boy in a dog costume! How can I ever repay you?" he asked, giving Gir a giant hug. Gir gestured to the pig, which the boy gave up gladly.

"I'm Luke Merine. I'm a famous actor, but I wanted to take a day off. Soon it turned into a week, and that's when I started to feel guilty. I started to head back, but I got caught by this boy, and he wouldn't let me out of his sight. Anyway, what's your name?" Luke asked. Suddenly, Gir started to buzz.

"Gir, I need your help. I'm trapped by psychotic movie humans in a bathroom! They think I'm someone named Luke, and they won't leave me alone! Come and help. HURRY!" Zim's voice said from inside Gir.

"They're shooting that scene without me! It'll be ruined if I don't get over there! Oh no! Gir, we've got to get over there. Can you take me if I tell you the address?" Luke asked. Gir nodded and took Luke's hand. Gir took off like a shot. They were at the building in no time.

"They're shooting on the seventh floor. There's only one bathroom, thank goodness. I'll just switch out with your friend and this whole mess will be cleared up," Luke explained.

"Okey dokey!" Gir shouted. He flew up to the seventh floor and soon found a vent. They heard Zim yelling inside, and they burst in.

"Gir, it's about time you got here…who is that?" Zim asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Luke Merine. I assume all my dumb co-workers thought you were me. I'm the real deal," Luke said with a bow.

"Well, I wish you as much luck as I could ever give a human, even though it isn't that much," Zim said. With a quick hop onto Gir's back, the alien and his robot were off.

"Sorry I've been so weird today, everybody," Luke said, stepping out of the bathroom, "It's just been a busy day for me."

"Well, now we have to head back to the studio. Let's re-do your make-up. The scene will have to wait," the director sighed. Luke gave an inner sigh of relief. They hadn't noticed the faker wasn't really him.

* * *

Dib and the girl had finished their game of volleyball and were now eating ice cream at a beach side snack bar.

"You know, Dib. This is the most fun I've ever had! I'm glad I met you!" the girl declared.

"Me too," Dib replied, "It's nice to meet someone who is actually interested in my studies. I've never met someone like you. The girl nodded as she sucked on a strawberry Popsicle.

"You know, you remind me of someone I met a while ago. She wasn't exactly what she seemed though," Dib said, taking a bite of his fudgesicle.

"I bet you two were friends. What exactly happened?" the girl asked.

"It turns out she wasn't my friend. She was just using me for my knowledge. I have no idea what happened to her, but I assume I'll never see her again," Dib replied. The girl couldn't tell how he felt; it seemed like a melting pot of emotion.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dib." he whispered in reply. The girl seemed shocked by this. Dib had no clue as to why, but he didn't bother to ask.

"That's a nice name! My name is Katrina, but you can call me Kat!" she said with a smile crossing her face. At that moment, Dib checked the clock. It read 6 on the dot.

"Whoa, is it 6 already? I'm sorry Kat, I should be going. It was nice meeting you!" Dib said sadly, hopping off the stool.

"Wait Dib, why don't you stay here? I know you don't like the people you're traveling with. Please stay here," Kat pleaded.

"Kat, I may hate them, but they've got my little sister. I can't just leave her there. She may be really mean, but we're still family," Dib replied. Kat nodded.

"I hope I get to meet you again," Kat replied. With a hug goodbye, Dib hurried back to the voot. It wasn't that hard to find, and to his relief, it hadn't left and Zim was nowhere in sight.

"Gaz, are you ok?" Dib asked, climbing into the vehicle. Gaz seemed fine, playing her Game Slave as usual.

"I'm fine. I just expected you to be back sooner," Gaz replied. Dib climbed back into the seat next to his sister just in time for Zim to return.

"Well pig-smellies, it's time to move on to our next location, Zim said, activating the voot. Suddenly, they were in the air.

"So, where are your brilliant plans leading us now, Zim?" Dib said sarcastically.

"You'll see, Dib human," Zim replied, "You'll see."

* * *

Kids appeared on the screen of the TV. Fires were coming off the school. Every one of the kids were frolicking in the chaos.

"This just in: kids attending the local skool have revolted. The cause is most likely a green child and his big-headed ally. I've sent my co-worker David to investigate!" said a reporter's voice, playing over the video. Suddenly the camera swiveled over to a well-dressed man in his 30s.

"That's right, Rita. As you can see, the kids are leading a wreck in the making," David replied. Suddenly, a kid leaped onto his head.

"Oh yeah, Dib and Zim weren't very cool at first. But since they started this revolt, it's been AWESOME!" Zita shouted into the microphone.

"I've set up an interview with the two behind us. Zim and Dib, what can you tell us about the revolt?" David asked the two robots who had slowly wheeled up to him.

"We only followed logic. The teacher did not seem fit to teach. Her analysis did not compute. We revolted," the Dib robot said in an emotionless voice.

"I concur, she did not seem like a proper drone. We now teach kids the proper way to learn," the Zim robot replied. Suddenly the kids erupted in cheers. The reporter was consumed by the crowd of kids.

"Back to you, Rita! Before this gets too violent!" the reporter called. Then the camera frizzed out.

"Well, that's your story for tonight!" Rita said with a nervous smile, "As always, I'm Rita. This is Community News Broadcast, signing off!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hawaii

"Oh mister LA piggy, I love you so much!" Gir yelled for the millionth time, jumping around in his dog suit while giving his new friend enormous hugs.

"Gir, what did I say about cooing over your pig? It's disgusting," Zim said, snatching the pig away from Gir. Gir's eyes filled with tears.

"Zim, if you knew he would be freaking out over his pig, then why di you put him in the front seat with you?" Dib asked. Gir continued to cry.

"Because I wanted to, earthling. Now shut your face," Zim yelled. Suddenly, Gir started to scream.

"I WANT MAH PIGGY!" Gir yelled pouncing onto the controls and starting to wrestle the pig out of Zim's arms. The voot began to fall.

"Gir, get off the controls! You're going to make us crash!" Zim yelled, shoving the pig into Gir's hand and pushing him to the side. He pressed buttons as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough.

"Aim for that island!" Dib yelled, pointing straight ahead. Zim was a step ahead. He quickly adjusted then settings. The island was close.

"Gaz, we're about to crash! Take cover!" Dib yelled, dodging under the seat. Gaz paid him no mind and kept playing her game. Dib grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor, resulting in a beating.

"Impact in 5…" the computer said, starting to count. Zim kept pressing buttons, his expression becoming frantic.

"4…3…" Gir grabbed his pig and curled up in a ball.

"2…" Zim hit the computer. He had given up.

"1!"

The computer gave out. The voot started to spiral downward. The last thing Zim saw was the light of the moon before landing on the rocks of a coral reef.

* * *

When Zim awoke, he found himself in the back of the ship. Dib and Gaz were unconscious, and Gir was once again playing with his pig. The majority of the plane was dented, the rocks almost cutting through the shield and flooding the ship. It had been only a few minutes, judging on how deep the water was.

"Gir, we have to go now!" Zim yelled, pulling Gir by the arm. He quickly cut open the back and hopped out.

"Master, what about the humans?" Gir asked. Zim ignored him and quickly got to the top. The water wasn't deep, and to his relief, the beach was deserted.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Dib's voice came from inside. He climbed out of the hole, holding a still unconscious Gaz by the wrist.

"The ship is sinking. It needs repairs, and I'm going to the island to get some supplies," Zim said, putting on his contacts and wig. He grabbed Gir, applied a quick layer of glue, and jumped off the wrecked ship.

"Hey, what about us?" Dib yelled angrily. Zim looked back at him with a crooked smile as he climbed onto Gir's back and grabbed the fake dog ears of Gir's costume.

"I wouldn't bother taking you, Earthling. You'll just get in my way. See ya," Zim said, "Gir, start the rockets." At that moment, Gir blasted off, enough to lift him up and practically avoid the cliff.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Dib sighed. His sister continued to sleep, when he had an idea.

"Ok Gaz, I hope you don't hurt me for this," he said. He grabbed Gaz and hoisted her onto his back. He jumped into the water. To his relief, it didn't seem as deep as Zim made it look. He proceeded to swim as fast as he could to the beach.

"Dib, what's going on?" he heard Gaz asked. She was still half asleep.

"We're in the middle of a reef. I'm swimming for shore to find some help," Dib replied, not stopping his swim.

"What? Stop right now!" Gaz yelled, punching Dib. This caused Dib to snap back up for breathe, Gaz falling off his back and into the water.

"GAZ!" he yelled, diving in. Gaz was frantically trying to swim back up, but it was no use. She was drowning. Dib quickly grabbed her hand and forced her up.

"Don't do that. It's going to take a lot of effort to get to shore now," Dib said, gasping for breathe. It took about 20 minutes, but Dib somehow made it to shore with Gaz. Both of them were exhausted.

"Dib, before we get knocked out, I just want to say…thanks," Gaz said, falling asleep.

"That's not like you," Dib replied, equally exhausted. Gaz frowned at him, raising a fist.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Dib said, his eyes closing slowly. In a matter of seconds, they were both asleep.

* * *

"Ok, we've got all the right materials to fix all the engines and such," an exhausted Zim said after a day and two nights of shopping.

"I do too. Plus I picked up this flyer. IT HAS PIGGIES!" Gir declared, holding up a flyer he had found earlier. Zim read:

10th annual Molokai surfing competition

5$ entry

Reward: Crashed model space ship and limited edition rubber pig

"Wait; that is MY SHIP! How could they possibly get their hands on it? It must've been the Dib pig. I'll make him pay," Zim snarled. He read more down the line:

Site: Aloha Beach, site of the crashed ship

Time: 9:30 A.M. Registrations close at 8:00

"We have to get the ship back," Zim declared, heading back to the ship's site. He checked a nearby clock in town. It was 7:40. He still had time.

"Gir, where did you find this poster?" Zim asked.

"A nice man was passing them out! He said it looked like we would wipeout a lot!" Gir replied excitedly. Zim rolled his eyes.

He reached the beach in 5 minutes. A ladder led down the cliff to where everything was set up and most of the surfers were ready. To Zim's relief, the station was still open. Unfortunately, he saw the contestants in the water.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Zim sighed, "Come on, Gir." The two climbed down the ladder and made their way to the desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the man at the desk. Zim nodded and handed him 5$ he had stolen from a convenience store.

"I'd like to register for the surfing competition," Zim replied.

"Here. Wearing one of these in mandatory. If you don't then we could force you to quit. We don't want other surfers to win by mistake," the man said, handing Zim a wet suit. Zim slid into it and grabbed a board.

"First time?" said a voice from behind Zim. Zim, who had been busy applying glue to his skin, turned to see a buff man holding a board.

"Yes, what of it?" Zim asked. The man laughed, much to Zim's frustration.

"It's just funny that you think you have a chance against me, Spencer, the greatest surfer in the world! That pig is mine," he replied with an evil grin.

"You're on!" Zim and Gir declared at the same time. Spencer broke into hysterics and left.

"I'll show that boastful dirt pig. Pak, analyze all contestants and collect all data on surfing and technique," Zim declared. Suddenly, the beach became cloaked in light. After a few seconds, the beach was back to normal, all of the people stumbled around while Zim laughed evilly.

"Come on, Gir," Zim snickered, "We've got a contest the win."

* * *

"Ugh, where are we?" Dib asked. He didn't feel the sand anymore; it felt more like sheets. He opened his eyes to find he was in a hotel room with Gaz on the opposite bed.

"AHHHH! Gaz, wake up!" Dib yelled, pouncing onto his sister. Gaz woke with a start and practically jumped out of her skin.

"What did you do, Dib," she said, grabbing Dib by the collar of his shirt. Then both their eyes landed on a small note on the bedside table. Gaz threw Dib to the side and readthe note aloud:

Aloha guests and welcome to the island of Molokai, Hawaii! We found you stranded on the beach and thought we should offer some help. You will stay here in the Paradise Resort until we can locate anyone who knows you. We wish you luck! -The Molokai Lifeguard

"Well, that clears everything up. Hey look," Dib said, walking over to the letter, "There's a list of activities as well!"

"The first one is viewing a surfing competition. It says we can stay on the balcony or go down to the beach," Gaz read. Dib shot out to the balcony.

"Come on Gaz, we might as well enjoy it while we can," Dib said. Gaz groaned, but proceeded to the balcony.

"Welcome, hoaloha, to the 10th annual Molokai surfing competition. This year we have 50 competitors. Some are new, some are old, but we know we'll all be entertained today," the announcer screamed. The audience cheered as loud as they could. A horn sounded and the surfers took off.

"Here comes the first wave! This looks like it'll be tough from the start, folks! This is the biggest wave I've ever seen during low tide!" the announcer declared. Sure enough, a huge tidal wave came tearing towards the surfers. About 5 of them made a frantic swim for shore, but they were too late. The wave hit.

"That wave is fierce. About 10 contestants have already been wiped out! Alright ladies and gents, this is about to get epic!" the audience erupted as the wave passed.

"Wait, is that ZIM?" Dib asked, pointing down at a tiny green speck in the water. Sure enough, Gaz realized her brother was right.

"We have to get down to the beach!" Dib yelled, grabbing her sister and pulling her out the door.

* * *

"Well, this has been one exciting competition. We have dwindled down to two awesome Kāne! First, we have the champion for the past 5 years! He's mean, he's bad, and he's got skill! He's Spencer the Hōkū!" the announcer declared. Spencer raised his arms in the air and flexed his muscles as the audience applauded.

"We also have a big surprise. A little green guy with a knack for surfing. This is his first year, and he's got the skills of a surfing Akua! It's Zim!" the announcer continued. The audience cheered even louder. Zim smirked at Spencer. Suddenly, a huge wave came. Spencer and Zim prepared; this was the time to decide who would win.

Zim paddled straight up while Spencer lagged behind. Zim hopped into the wave and stood up. The wave broke over him, and the board started to shake. It was rougher than the other waves he had gone on.

"Give up, Zim! This is the biggest wave I've ever seen! Give up now," Spencer called, surfing past him. Zim grew angry and did his best to catch up. He glanced back only to see the wave breaking. Zim didn't know what to do; a wipeout was certain. Then he had an idea.

Zim summoned his spider legs. He was too it the wave for anyone to see him. He grabbed the board and thrust the legs into the water. With his luck, the spider-like legs sank into the ground. He pulled him self underwater as the wave passed. The current was strong, but Zim followed it. The current was strong, but the legs were stronger. He ran under the wave, eyes closed. He wasn't sure about the science of waves, but could only imagine what was happening.

Zim popped up from the water. It was calm, and Spencer was on shore. He was about to receive the trophy, when he saw Zim.

"Hey look! He's over there, we gotta help him!" one of the audience members called. The audience erupted in applause as a lifeguard appeared and swam to Zim.

Spencer frowned, kicked some sand, and ran off the beach. Zim was brought to the front and given the trophy.

"Ok, now where are the prizes?" Zim demanded. He was taken to a nearby beach where the voot, fixed and ready, was sitting. The rubber piggy on top, and Gir was there in an instant.

"Alright Zim, let's find the two humans and leave this horrible place!" Zim declared. At that moment, Dib and Gaz appeared on the beach.

"I told you the ship was here. Let's get in. Hurry!" Dib yelled to his sister, when his eyes fell on Zim.

"Too late, Earthling. Gir, the two have pigs," Zim snickered. Gir was snapped out of his trance and was back with the two membranes before you could say 'Tacos and Taquitos'.

"So you thought you could escape me? Not likely. Gir, put them in the back," Zim declared, proceeding to the front. Really, it was surprising; humans knew how to repair his ship and not turn it in. Maybe they just ran out of prizes. Soon Gir was back and Dib and Gaz were in the trunk.

"Hey master, guess what I thought? I think that my piggies need company. Can I get a pig at everyplace we go?" Gir asked. Zim face palmed. Gir started to cry. Not again.

"Ok, if you can obtain one. I'm not getting anything for you," Zim screamed. Gir cheered with excitement.

"Well," Zim sighed, "At least your happiness means less crashes."

* * *

The black screen turned to the newsroom.

"This just in. The riot, now called 'Rise of the Children', has reached outside town. The revolution is taking place in towns and large cities such as L.A. David is reporting live from L.A. at the moment.

"That's right, Rita," David said, the camera zooming in on the burning city. Kids were everywhere.

"This young girl has agreed to set up an interview with me. What's your name?" David asked a young girl.

"My name is Kat. It's nice to meet you," she replied, shaking the reporter's hand.

"What is your outlook on the revolution?" David asked.

"Oh, it's awesome! We're finally in control. I met Dib a couple short days ago. He was the most wonderful person I've ever met!" Kat declared.

"That's quite a claim, young lady. Now I'd better go before the kids come. L.A. kids, you don't know with them. Back to you, Rita!" David said as fast as he could. Suddenly, kids started to appear. The camera frizzed and went out.

"Well, that was quite sudden. I'd better send him help. This is Rita. CNB, signing off!"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! I finally decided to do a final country. I don't speak most of these languages, so I'll be using a translator. I'm sorry to those who can't read or speak the certain language. Sorry this one is shorter; my week's been busy. BTW, if you're an anime fan, no offense intended :).

Chapter 4: Tokyo, Japan

"Are we there yet? We've been flying for hours! Piggy is tired!" Gir yelled, shoving his pigs in Zim's face.

"Gir, I have to concentrate! Be quiet or I'll throw your pig into the sea. Would your pig like that?" Zim asked angrily. Gir's eyes widened as he sat back in his seat.

"Hey look, I see land!" Dib called. He pointed to an island with large skyscrapers. Gaz looked up and shrugged, too consumed by her Game Slave to pay much attention.

"Let's land there, and hurry! I'm hungry!" Gir yelled, jumping up and down in his seat. Zim hit the robot in the face and sped towards land. He had to admit, even though he had no interest in whatever place this was, it was torture to look at the water as long as he had.

The beach he landed on was small, only a few yards in length. Behind it was a stretch of trees and grass. Beyond that was more off the city. The whole area was massive.

"What is this place? This doesn't look like Earth; are we on the same planet?" Gir asked. Zim nodded. It looked so strange; not like the Earth he knew. He thrust on his disguise and forced Gir into his. He parked the voot and put into its previous car design. All four stepped out and looked around.

"Of course it's still Earth! Why, does your home planet look the same everywhere? We're in whole different country now!" Dib declared. But Zim wasn't listening; his eyes were fixed on a billboard. On it were a series of characters.

東京の 7時黄道十二宮中央放送の兆し

"Why are these humans so weird-looking? Their eyes are huge! Does this country contain a plague?" Zim asked. He had never seen such bizarre-looking humans in his life!

"Seriously Zim? They aren't even real; it's an art technique called anime. I'll bet we've landed in Tokyo, given the writing," Dib replied. Zim couldn't read the writing; why on Earth did they look so…funny?

"Gir, translate these strange symbols!" Zim declared. Gir fixed his eyes on the billboard and tried to read the strange writing.

"I think it's some kind of TV show. Oh master, can we please oh please watch it?" Gir asked, jumping up at Zim.

"Yes, very well. We will try this show. But first, we must locate a television. Come along, Gir!" Zim declared, dragging the ears of Gir's costume.

"What are we supposed to do? Do you expect us to just WAIT here?" Dib yelled. Zim nodded. As if Dib expected something else.

"Don't worry Earth Pig, you and your filthy sister have found things to do. Though you aren't around the magnificence that is me you've found ways to entertain yourself. You haven't escaped yet, so I'm fully confident that will stay the case. Good day, worm babies," Zim declared. With a quick laugh, he walked away.

"Well, what do you want to do? We could explore the city or something," Dib said to Gaz. She didn't pay attention to her brother. Dib took Gaz's hand, much to her anger, and started to walk towards the city. Suddenly, they were stopped by a Japanese man.

"日本、ようこそいらっしゃいます。そして私はいかにあなたがあなたの名前は何でしょうか ?" the man asked. They might as well guess.

"I'm Dib, and this is my sister, Gaz," Dib replied, gesturing to hi sister.

"Ah, you are tourists. The tour bus is a block away in that direction," the man said, pointing towards the city. Dib bowed and walked off with his sister.

* * *

"Well, this is the strangest Earth city I have ever been to," Zim said, still dragging Gir by the ear. They soon walked by a TV store, where a commercial was playing.

"Wait master, there's a piggy on the screen!" Gir yelled running back to the TV. He was right; a smiling chibi pig was on-screen, being shown in front of a toy store with more Japanese characters.

"Master, do you know what they're saying?" Gir asked. Zim had already started translating using an item he had pulled out of his Pak.

"It says that it's a new brand of exclusive rubber pigs being sold at the Gangu toy store and that it's about a mile from here," Zim read. Gir took off before Zim could say anything else.

"That Gir. Oh well, I might as well stay here. Seeing the time, I think that show on the billboard is about to come on. Sure enough, the show soon came on. Zim fixed his eyes on the screen. He'd find out what this was all about.

The opening was just what Zim expected. The crazy humans in different shots while cheesy music played. The only good thing was that there were English subtitles at the bottom. The TV then went black and opened to a room with the characters staring at an odd chart. For some reason, Zim couldn't take his eyes of the screen.

* * *

"I got to get the cute big-eye pig!" Gir yelled, blasting into the store. He had soon found a large shelf filled with pigs. He was about to take one, when he was grabbed from behind. Gir soon saw a man in a red and white uniform.

"あなたの衣裳完璧です! すぐに、私に来なければならない!" he screamed, shoving Gir into a room where several other people in costume were lined up. A large man was inspecting them, frowning and shaking his head at each.

He finally reached Gir, who had tried to keep himself occupied by playing with his LA pig which he had stored in his head for just an EBS (Emergency Boringness Situation).

"これは、私がこれまで見た中では最高の衣裳です。 ...! 彼は勝、語り継い!" the man screamed.

"Hello! Do you like my piggy?" Gir asked, shoving the pig in the man's face.

"まあ、これはアメリカ人です ! 誰かが翻訳のラインに !" the man announced. A young woman soon appeared and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Yoshida Aimi, but you can call me Ms. Aimi. It is a pleasure to meet you," the woman said with a bow. Gir smiled and hugged the lady's legs.

"藍美、私達の新しい従業員のバンに見るように言う," the man declared, walking out of the room and into the parking lot.

"Mr. Suzuki would like you to come with him to the van. Come, I will lead you," Aimi laughed, taking Gir the way Mr. Suzuki had gone. Gir smiled and followed the lady to the van. Soon all three were in the van and on their way.

"私の新しいおもちゃのコンテスト優勝おめでと," Mr. Suzuki announced.

"He wishes to congratulate on winning the new toy competition," Aimi said, patting Gir on the head.

"He likes my piggy?" Gir asked. At this Aimi laughed and translated what Gir had said. She then whispered it to Suzuki, who laughed just as hard.

"He meant your costume, young man. He's been looking for a new, less pig-based approach. We're taking you to the studio to be modeled. Your character is going to become famous! What was its name again?" Aimi asked. Gir looked at his costume. It was odd to think of giving himself a name. But he had come up with the name Gir when he was programmed, right? He glanced out the window for ideas.

"Uh…cupcake!" Gir yelled. Aimi and Suzuki nodded in approval.

"Cupcake! 私はそれのように!" Suzuki announced.

"May I please get my piggy now? I was trying to buy one before I came here," Gir asked. Aimi smiled and translated it to Suzuki. Suzuki then pressed a button in the wall and a shelf of pigs popped out.

"誰でも好きな人を選ぶ!" Suzuki said in delight. Aimi didn't even need to translate; Gir had already grabbed the pig he wanted. It was made of a shiny white rubber. It wore a wig in a traditional Japanese hairstyle and a red floral kimono.

"Thank you so much! I have to find my master now! Bye!" Gir yelled, flying out of the van.

"What the…wait, we haven't taken your picture yet!" Aimi called, but it was too late. Gir was gone.

"速い! 彼の絵は 彼のイメージはまだあなたの頭の中で引き分けている!" Suzuki cried. Aimi nodded and quickly sketched a picture of Gir.

"良ありがとうございました! 私達は私達のほとんどがすぐに感覚を失った!" Suzuki sighed.

"Yes," Aimi replied, "It would be a disaster if he was forgotten."

* * *

"Well tourists, here is our final stop. Thank you for riding with us," the tour bus guide announced.

"Wow that was the most amazing tour I've ever been on!" Dib yelled, stepping off the bus in a new bear suit.

"It was ok, I guess," Gaz said, still playing her Game Slave. She was wearing a cosplay costume of the Vampire Piggy Hunter. They walked a little farther to find Zim in a surprising condition. His eyes were glued to the screen of a TV. He was practically drooling and noticed almost nothing else.

"Come on, we'd better get him away from the TV," Dib said, walking over to Zim.

"I thought you two were enemies," Gaz said with as close of an expression as she could come to smug.

"I am, trust me. But do you really want another anime fanatic around, especially when he's our ride home?" Gaz quickly caught up to Dib and shook her head. The two quickly grabbed Zim's arms and legs and dragged him away from the TV.

"Let go of me, Earthlings! I must find out if Slade finds her secret power and overbalances the scale!" Zim yelled. Dib and Gaz rolled their eyes at the anime mumbo-jumbo and dragged Zim faster. They soon found the voot and shoved him in.

"Master, I'm here! I got a new piggy!" Gir yelled, diving into the ship. Dib shrugged and hopped in after Gir. Gaz groaned and got in last. The ship soon took off down the street.

"Hey, where are we going?" Dib asked. His question was soon answered when they stopped in front of the TV store.

"Give me the controls," Dib sighed, pushing Zim out of the way. The ship floated into midair and was off.

"WAIT, I MUST FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!" Zim yelled.

"Find out later, space boy. I'm not letting you become a crazy fan boy when I have to be stuck with you for so long," Dib replied, flying the ship as fast as he could.

* * *

The screen frizzed out to a tropical scene. Many children were frolicking in a setting of Chaos.

"Bad news, folks. The Rise of the Children has spread across the US. The children are in control in all 50 states. David has traveled to Hawaii for more investigating," Rita announced.

"This is getting very dangerous, Rita. I'm scared out of my wits," David said in a panicked tone.

"You've got that right. A kid stole my surfing title," said a young man, screaming into the camera.

"This is Spencer, everyone. A victim of the takeover," David explained, gesturing to the angry young man.

"Yeah, how else could a kid beat me? I am the greatest person on the island," Spencer said, a smug grin passing his face.

"Plus he's the biggest jerk," David whispered. Spencer frowned at him.

"Thankfully, I don't think any kids will attack me today. I'd better go before that changes," he continued. The screen then cut to black.

"I hope this ends soon, for everyone's sake," Rita announced, "This is CBN, signing off!"


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ugh, I'm sorry this took so long. And that it's so short. And that there are quite a few flaws. I've been having busy schedule and I'm suffering from overload :(. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Chapter 5: China

"That's when the filthy Yumi human stepped in. Ugh, she's a horrible worm baby. She's actually KIND to all the filthies in the group!" Zim exclaimed. The others had been paying his 3-hour rant any mind.

"Zim, you can shut up about the anime now. You're getting on my nerves!" Dib screamed. He had slowly been learning the controls in the voot and was piloting; it was also a way to keep his mind off the anime-brainwashed alien in the backseat.

"NEVER! Anyway, then the 30 foot giant wolf-cheetah hybrid attacked Daichi and Slade fought it off using her double-ended spear. A mockery of weaponry, but I have to give her credit. She is the best character," Zim continued. Dib rolled his eyes. It was useless; Zim was just too stubborn. He should have stayed in LA and stayed with…

CRACK!

A fast-beeping alarm light blared as lights flashed on and off. Zim was snapped out of his trance and tackled Dib, who had been surprised either way. Gir started to scream, squeezing all four of his piggies tight. Gaz looked up from her game, shrugged, and returned to her game.

"What did you do this time, stink beast? WHY YOU CRASH MY VOOT?" Zim yelled, holding Dib in a headlock. In response, Dib kicked Zim in the face and did his best to keep the controls.

"It's not my fault your ship just EXPLODES when you hit a bee. Besides, I had to drive because you were all involved in your stupid cartoons!" Dib screamed back. Zim made another lunge.

"YOU WILL SHUT YOUR DIRTY PIG MOUTH WHEN TALKING ABOUT TANKYUU HOUKO!" Zim screamed, punching Dib in the stomach.

"I hate to interrupt, but if you don't want to die, you'll pull up right now," Gaz said, not really interested in anything but her game. Zim and Dib stopped fighting and glanced out the front. They were about to hit the ground. They both exchanged glances and began to frantically press buttons.

"Crash is unavoidable. Begin panic," the computer announced. Gir jumped onto Zim's head, screaming as loud as he could. Dib jumped into the back and tried to find a way of escape, but it was too late.

THUD!

* * *

"Reactivating" a deep voice announced. A light blue shock wave lit and Zim woke up.

''WHAT ON IRK" Zim yelled. His body was trapped by the caved in dome of the voot. Gir, Dib, and Gaz were unconscious.

"Ugh, I can't jus leave my voot like this. But if I leave it here, the humans might find it. I can't have another saucer-head incident on my hands. But I can't disguise my ship when it's so broken. I'll have to somehow fix this. I'll need help, though," Zim said to himself. He struggled to cut himself out of the ship, but made it out. He began to look for tools, when he bumped into a man.

"許呢? 噢,你好小男子綠。 你一個旅游?" the man asked. Zim paused, taking a translator out of his pak.

"Huh? Oh hello, little green man. Are you a tourist?" the translator said.

"Uh, yes! I am a tourist come to observe this uh…wonderful country!" Zim said into the translator. The Chinese man nodded.

"Come, I will show you our biggest attractions!" the Chinese man said. Zim followed him around the city, showing him a variety of buildings and going on and on about Chinese culture, everyday life in the city, and different locations.

"We also manufacture a variety of different American products," the Chinese man continued. Soon they came to the front of a very large building.

"What's in there?" Zim asked. In response, the man opened the door to reveal a walkway. They slowly approached the inside. What Zim saw almost made him scream.

"This is one of China's biggest tourist traps. The Terracotta Warriors," the Chinese man explained. Sure enough, there were columns upon columns of life-size human statues, some broken, and others still in mid-condition.

"These statues are models of the armies of Qin Shi Huang. These are just funerary statues, but as you can see, his armies were enormous," the man explained.

"I see, but were they experienced in machinery?" Zim asked, a grin covering his face. He didn't wait for the answer; he had already pulled a laser out of his Pak.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE ARTIFACTS!" the Chinese man yelled. Zim didn't understand; the translator had been knocked to the ground.

"Thanks for your help finding my engineers," Zim laughed evily. The whole area was covered in a blinding white light. The statues blinked and moved their arms and legs.

"Excellent; I am a genius!" Zim thought as the statues started to climb the walls. The terrified people ran from the room.

"Terracotta Warriors, I am your new emperor! I order you to fix my ship! Follow me!" Zim yelled, walking out of the room. The hundreds of statues, almost zombie-like, obeyed Zim and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Huh, Déjà vu..." Dib murmured. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to sit up only to be stopped by the crushed roof.

"AH! GAZ, ARE YOU AWAKE? HELLO?" Dib yelled. Gir was playing with his pigs, obviously unaffected by the ship.

"Gir? Ugh, how long have you been awake?" Dib asked.

"Oh, hi, Dibby! I've been up for a couple hours. Master's been gone even longer. I hope he's bringing back some fish for me," Gir said, lifting the roof off of Dib. Dib then noticed the pig in Gir's hands. He had never seen it before.

"Gir, where did you get that pig?" Dib asked.

"Oh, you'd like the story, Dibby! You see, my master had cut a hole in the voot. You

and the scary purple girl weren't awake, so I wandered around a bunch. I looked around the dumpsters for a little and then met Mr. Piggy," Gir declared, holding up his Pig. It was in a red Chinese scribe uniform and smelled like raw fish.

"That's not much of a story, Gir," Dib announced.

"I'm not done! Anyway, me and piggy explored the city when we saw a giant wall. We walked on top of it, which was really fun! We saw a lot of places," Gir said excitedly.

"Wait, about how big was the wall?" Dib asked.

"IT WAS GIGANTIC, HUNDREDS OF MILES LONG! It was so fun!" Gir declared, laughing hysterically.

"YOU MEAN YOU WALKED THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA IN ONLY 2 HOURS!?" Dib yelled.

"Nope! We made it about halfway, but then a man stopped us. He was selling colorful rocket thingies. We bought them all!" Gir explained. Dib's eyes widened.

"So where are they now? Don't tell me you actually lit them?" Dib asked. Gir looked down nervously.

"Well, piggy wanted to see what the rocket thingies would do. We tried a lot of things; biting, yelling, and even a tea party. But it wouldn't work. We gave up. But then I kicked it, but the jets in my feets lit the tails on fire. Piggy and I flew away like magic flying squirrels, but the rocket things blew up," Gir cried.

"YOU ACTUALLY BLEW UP PART OF THE GREAT WALL?" Dib yelled angrily. Gir started to cry. Dib let out a sigh.

"It's ok, I'm not mad. But we should probably find Zim and get out of here as soon as possible," Dib said.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME?! THANK YOU, DIBBY!" Gir yelled, hugging Dib's leg.

"No, I'm still mad. I just want to be seen as your accomplice or something. Now let's go before the police show up," Dib replied.

"But we can't do that! The police humans just arrived!" Gir announced. Dib crawled to the hole Zim made in the ship. Sure enough, the cops were gathering fast.

"Great, now we're going to get arrested! You stupid robot!" Dib yelled. Gir's eyes filled with tears and he started to scream.

Dib stared out the window in fear. The cops had found them. It was all over. Suddenly, a small earthquake hit. But it wasn't exactly earthquake-like. It was more like stomping.

"Now my army, get the cops away from the ship!" A familiar voice called. Stone warriors charged into the alley, knocking the cops out of the way.

"Hahahahahahaha! Good work, my loyal servants! Now, fix my ship!" the voice called. Around the corner came Zim, riding in a coach pulled by stone horses.

"Zim, what on Earth did you do?" Dib yelled, jumping out of the hole.

"Silly Dib-human! You shouldn't question my mighty Zim power!" Zim replied. In a matter of minutes the ship had been fixed.

"Excellent, you are all very hard workers. Go back to the holes and take a break for a couple millennia. I'll no longer need your services," Zim announced. The soldiers saluted loyally and left.

"You know Zim; you're a big jerk for abandoning us here. You could have at least told your robot where you were going!" Dib yelled at Zim. Zim's smile turned into a frown.

"Well Earth boy, I managed to get the ship fixed, save your pitiful Earth life, and build a tolerance to a new Earth food," Zim yelled back. The two then engaged in a fight.

"YOUR ROBOT BLEW UP PART OF THE GREAT WALL!"

"WELL AT LEAST HE CAN WAKE UP UNLIKE SOME LAZY HUMANS MOOCHING AROUND IN MY VOOT!"

"I WAS KNOCKED OUT BECAUSE OF YOUR CARELESS ANIME RANT! BESIDES, I'M NOT MOOCHING! YOU KIDNAPPED ME, REMEMBER!?"

"Hey, do I have to stop you two again? It's starting to make me sick!" said a voice from the voot. Zim and Dib turned to see Gaz staring angrily at them. Dib ran into the van as quick as he could. Zim shrugged and walked into the ship.

"Strange; what technology causes you to appear this scary?" Zim asked once he started up the voot.

"It's natural; and even if it was technology, I wouldn't tell someone as stupid as you," Gaz said, rebooting her game. Zim growled and took off.

* * *

The screen cut to a tall city. Children were overloading the stores. Everything was blurred.

"This is becoming larger and larger by the second. The Rise of the Children has spread to Japan!" Rita screamed. The screen to a toy store lit by rainbow-colored neon lights.

"Apparently the cause is this toy, Mr. Midori Inu," David said, showing a doll similar to Gir but with a few modifications.

"Midori Inu!" said a little girl jumping onto David.

"Get off me! Cut out, CUT OUT!" David yelled. The screen was black for a few seconds.

"Well, this is slowly becoming a nightmare. I hope this ends soon. CNB, signing off!"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I'm just getting lazy now. Anyway, there are a couple surprises in here. One is fairly obvious; the other is more for obsessed fans of IZ. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Russia

"Ah, it's painful to leave behind loyal servants. I should come back when they're awake if I haven't destroyed Earth at that point," Zim sighed.

"First of all, you're not going to conquer Earth. Second, you told them to sleep for like 2000 years!" Dib yelled. Zim laughed.

"Irkens live longer than you think, Earthling. And I will conquer Earth if it's last thing I do. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed in reply.

"It probably won't, I'll catch you before you can. Even if I don't, you'll die before you can. I swear that you will, even if I have to train my children to do it!" Dib yelled back.

"Would you both SHUT UP? I SWEAR I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THIS PLANE IF I HAVE TO!" Gaz yelled.

"PIGGY!" Gir randomly shouted. The whole voot fell silent.

"Fine," Zim said finally, "I'm landing here. I'm tired of driving." With that, he started descending into the clouds.

"Hey, is it raining?" Dib asked. Small water droplets were beginning to land on the front of the voot. In response, Zim applied a bit of glue to his skin.

"Hey, where do you keep all that glue? Do you keep it in your Pak or something?" Dib asked, leaning forward and inspecting Zim's Pak.

"Get away from my Pak, Earth boy. Do you not remember what happened last time you messed with my Pak? I suggest you not touch it again," Zim yelled, slapping Dib in the face. Dib shuddered, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Anyway, we've landed," Zim said, slipping on his disguise. He opened the hatch and thrust Gir into the dog suit.

"Well, this sure isn't China," Dib said, looking around. It was raining, and most of the people were covered head-to-toe. The whole place looked grim.

"Well, I don't think we got very far. It must be a neighboring country," Zim said, deep in thought.

"I think this might be Russia. It looks like Russia, anyway," Dib said, looking around at the different people.

"Enough chatter! Let us explore this place. For once, we've actually landed safely. Now let us see the attractions of this filthy wet country," Zim said, walking away.

The four walked for a while, watching all of the buildings and people pass by, no one noticing them. Finally, they arrived at an enormous building.

"Wow, I think we may have arrived at the palace! Well, whatever Russian people call it," Dib said, staring up at the massive building.

"I will enter. I'd like to meet this human ruler; maybe he has some take-over-the world tips he's willing to share," Zim said, walking up to the gates.

"Zim, you just don't walk up to a ruler and say 'Hey, I want to take over your country!'"

Dib announced, grabbing Zim's arm.

"Tough it would be funny to watch you get beat up," Gaz added. Zim thought hard about this.

"HA! I AM A GENIUS!" Zim yelled, running away as fast as he could.

* * *

"ZIM, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" Dib screamed. Zim grinned evilly as the ship arrived at the palace.

"WHEEEE!" Gir yelled, clinging to his piggies and laughing like a madman.

"Even I think you're going crazy, but this is more stupid than usual!" Gaz yelled, clinging to her Game Slave.

"SHUT UP, THIS WILL DEFINITELY GET US INTO THE BUILDING!" Zim yelled, letting go of the controls. The ship dropped straight down into the ceiling. Zim laughed maniacally as ship kept falling.

3…2…1…

The ship landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shards of glass fell to the floor.

"Huh? Am I alive?" Dib asked, opening his eyes and finding he was clinging to Gaz, who wasn't very happy being squeezed by her brother.

"Of course, we're alive! You really thought I'd let us all DIE? I just said we'd enter through the roof!" Zim declared. Zim was right; the ship was completely unharmed.

The ship landed on the floor and the front opened. The room was cloaked in a faint light. Cobwebs and dust covered the room.

"I don't think this is the palace; even abandoned palaces are better kept than this," Dib said, stepping out of the ship.

"Nonsense; the almighty Zim is never wrong!" Zim announced. However, he wasn't too sure himself.

"I think I read about this place once; it's an old manor that a rich family built outside the city. Where you even looking when you were flying?" Dib asked.

"Of course, I was just blinded by my brilliance!" Zim replied.

"Hello? Is someone here? I heard a crash!" a voice called. Dib froze up at the sound of the voice. It was familiar…a little too familiar. The twin doors opened to reveal a girl. Her clothes were torn and she was barefoot. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot. The one thing that stood out was the strange symbol on her shirt.

"Oh, I must be hallucinating again. Are you real, or is it just my mind playing tricks on me?" she asked. Zim and Dib exchanged glances.

"HEY, LADY! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THE GIRLY THAT ZI…" Gir yelled, before Zim shoved his hands over Gir's mouth.

"Uh, hi! We're not hallucinations. I'm Dib, this is my sister Gaz, and these are my…travelling partners, Zim and Gir," Dib explained, getting closer to the girl.

"Oh, it's strange that you crashed through the ceiling. I don't see a lot. All I remember is the castle. I've been living off the vermin and water from the lake nearby for as long as I can remember," the girl explained.

"Zim, is this really who we think it is? She sure doesn't sound like it," Dib said, examining the girl's back.

"I can't tell. Can you please step closer? Zim asked, pulling strange device out of his pak. The girl stepped closer and the machine cloaked her in a green light.

"Well, that's strange. The scanner says she's neither human nor irken. Apparently, she's somewhere between," Zim explained.

"What's an irken? Is that a type of vegetable?" the girl asked.

"That's where the data ends. I can't find anything else. Either way, she's stuck looking human and will continue to remember nothing until the problem can be found," Zim continued.

"Oh, can we please take her with us, master? She won't hurt us like last time! I get lonely without you," Gir begged.

"Why on Irk would we bring this...despicable thing with us?" Zim asked.

"I hate to say it, but the robot's got a point. We can't leave her here, not in the state she's in. Even though I still hate that she tried to destroy us, she doesn't remember it. This isn't the same Tak," Dib finished.

"Fine, she can go as long as you don't mind sitting with her in the trunk," Zim groaned. Gir cheered and jumped out the window.

"Hey, aren't going after him?" Tak asked.

"Don't worry; he's probably just getting a taco or something," Zim replied. Sure enough, Gir was back in 5 minutes.

"I GOTS MAH PIGGY! LET'S GO!" Gir yelled, bouncing into the ship.

"Where did he go?" Tak asked.

"It's probably best not to know. You never know with Gir. But we should probably get away as fast as we can," Dib replied, taking Tak's arm and rushing her to the trunk.

"Well, so much for Russia," Gaz said, crossing her arms and proceeding to the voot.

"Yeah, but it's good to be rid of this country. The sooner we leave a country, the closer we are to the next," Zim replied.

"So, why exactly did you want to go on this stupid trip again?" Gaz continued. Zim growled and hopped into the ship. Gaz stepped in and they were off.

* * *

"You know, I feel really weird leaving my home like this," Tak sighed.

"I'm really sorry. It's hard to leave home sometimes, even if there's really nothing to leave behind," Dib replied.

"Oh, you had to leave behind your home?" she asked. Dib nodded. Tak gave Dib a hug, much to Dib's surprise.

"Well, I hope you're not sad. Maybe we can keep each other company, to keep our minds off our homes," Tak declared.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, let alone meet you again," Dib declared, brushing Tak off. Tak sighed and curled up in a ball to sleep.

"I hope we can be friends. Good night," Tak sighed, shutting her eyes. Dib, on the other hand, didn't know what to feel. This girl wasn't Tak, but she was. Should he trust her? It was confusing; especially her innocent opposite-of-old-Tak personality. He'd have to wait to decide. Until then, he'd have to see.

"Good night," Dib whispered.

* * *

A fire-covered city appeared on the screen. Fie covered the buildings. The children frolicked through the streets, cheering madly.

"It's happened! The Rise of the Children has spread to China! I'm reporting live!" David screamed into the camera.

"I JUST CAME HERE ON VACATION! FIRST THE TERECOTTA ARMY AND NOW THE KIDS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" a man yelled into the camera.

"Calm down, sir! This is as odd to me as it is to you!" David yelled at the man.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man replied, running away.

"CUT!" Rita yelled. The screen cut to Rita.

"Well," she continued, "This is getting more horrific by the second. We'll keep you updated. CNB, signing off!"


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry this took so long. My computer was broken for a little while. Anyway, next chapter!

Chapter 7: India

"You know, it's a lot more peaceful now that you've gotten rid of my brother," Gaz said, lounging in the back seat with her Game Slave. It was more comfy kicking her feet up in the small seat than getting squished next to her brother.

"I find it a blessing to be rid of the Earth boy. Although, it is strangely quiet without his presence. But why should I talk to you?" Zim scoffed.

"I don't know, why are you talking to me? Just talk to the robot and leave me in peace," Gaz said, going back into her game zone. Zim turned to Gir, but found that his robot had fallen asleep. He was cuddle up in a ball, his 6 pigs surrounding him. It didn't matter; no one to talk to meant more comfort for him.

Dib, on the other hand, felt anything but comfortable, even without Zim's presence. He had a sleeping human-irken hybrid thingy sleeping next to him in a largish trunk with almost no light at all. He hadn't moved away from her since the ride started, but he didn't quite know why. Maybe it was fear, pity, or something in between.

"Tak, are you awake?" Dib asked, leaning over and poking Tak's head. She opened her eyes, which Dib almost expected would be her normal irken eyes.

"Oh, hi Dib. Are we there yet?" Tak whispered.

"Not yet, I think. Even if we did, it's likely that Zim won't let us out," Dib replied. Tak sat up and stretched.

"Well, I don't mind. I'm more at home in the dark," Tak yawned. It was still weird to Dib that Tak slept, considering irkens don't sleep, but she was part-human now. Suddenly there was a thud.

"I think that was us landing. At least, I hope it was us landing. The last couple landings have been kind of rough," Dib said, standing up carefully. Suddenly, Zim opened the trunk.

"Be grateful that I'm letting you out, Dib human," Zim frowned.

"Yeah, thanks a lot! I need a good stretch! The trunk is crowded, but I had Dib to keep me company! You know, Dib! He's so nice, but he's a bit grumpy. I remember one time…" Tak declared, continuing to talk as she walked out of the ship. Dib quickly face palmed and followed Tak.

"So, did you remember to go the right direction this time?" Dib asked. Zim shrugged. It was weird. They had been in a rainy area, and about an hour later, they were in what looked like a desert.

"This looks more like a desert to me. Then again, Asia is really big," Dib said, looking over the dry landscape. They landed close to the road that seemed to stretch forever. He finally saw a town in the distance, but he couldn't make out how far. Probably a few miles.

"Hello travelers, are you lost?" a man said, driving up in a car. He was middle-aged, very tan, and wore a t-shirt with a pair of shorts.

"Yes, sir. We had a bad landing. You see, we were flying our space ship, and it was real dark. But now we're here, and it isn't anymore!" Tak declared.

"Yeah, she is starting to hallucinate. She'd better get cooled off soon. Unfortunately, our car is broken. Could you give us a ride?" Dib asked, covering Tak's mouth. The man laughed.

"Only because of your cute little friend. Hop in," the man declared. Tak smiled and happily hopped in the back seat, followed by Gaz, who just wanted to find a shady place to peacefully play her Game Slave. Zim shoved the still unconscious Gir in the trunk and took the last seat in the back. Dib took the front seat and they drove off.

"So, where are you visiting from? You seem to be tourists," the man said, glancing at Dib.

"Yeah, WAY out of town. I was all the way up in an abandoned building in Russia. Then Zim and Dib and the creepy girl and the robot crashed through the roof. They've been all around the world!" Tak screamed excitedly. Gaz covered Tak's mouth before another question was asked.

"See what I mean? It's good that you came; the heat is driving her insane. Anyway, we're normal tourists from America," Dib said.

"I see, your friend is quite a comedian. Anyway, you're going to love our town! It really has an Indian feel. I guess that would be normal, considering this is India! Oh, listen to me babble. You must tell me about yourselves," the man said. Tak started to shake, so Gaz moved both hands to her mouth. She tried to play the game slave with her feet and kicking Zim in the head.

"You shall not kick THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim yelled, punching Gaz in the face. The space around Gaz got dark as she turned to face Zim, fire in her eyes and her teeth clenched. She let go of Tak and started to beat up Zim.

"You want to know about us! That's good!" Tak shouted, "I know a lot about myself. My favorite animal is a mouse, but that's the only animal I've ever really seen. My hair is purple, which I find unusual since I never dye it..."

* * *

"And that's why I will never, ever eat fish again," Tak finished after a half-hour non-stop monologue. Dib snapped awake to find the car parked. The man had pulled over and was napping. Gaz had beat Zim into a bruised green mass on the floor. She was snoozing in her seat, her Game Slave in hand.

"Oh, very fascinating, Tak," Dib muttered. Tak smiled happily and hugged Dib.

"I'm glad you think so! Hey, Mr. man?" Tak said, poking the Indian man's head, "Are you awake?"  
The man didn't respond.

"Here, help me wake him up! Tak said, scooting into the front seat and poking slightly harder. Dib shrugged and poked the man as well. It was pointless; the man was fast asleep.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here until the man wakes up," Tak sighed, collapsing and falling headfirst into the back leaned back in his seat, wiping off his sweaty brow. He hadn't really noticed how hot it was until now.

"Ugh, I'm going to turn on the AC. I can't bare this heat," Dib said, turning the keys and starting up the car. A cool breeze filled the car. The Indian man stirred and sunk down in his seat. The car moved slightly.

"Hey, the car is moving! Let's hurry up and get to town!" Tak shouted, jumping into the driver's seat and grabbing the wheel. The car moved faster.

"Tak, get back in your seat before you make us go faster. Neither of us has a liscense!" Dib said, but it was too late. Tak had started bouncing up and down in excitement, the man shrinking down farther. The car moved faster and faster until it was going at over 80kph.

"Eh, what's going on?" a now conscious and very confused Zim asked. He still held up his bruised head, and was probably crazy from all the head and pak scrapes.

"Dang it, now Zim is awake. Ugh, could things get any worse?" Dib asked himself. The car pulled to a halt in the middle of a town. Zim fainted again and the Indian man woke up.

"Frog lawyers everywhere! Huh? Ugh, how long was I out? How did we get to town?" the Indian man said, scratching his head. Dib heaved a sigh of relief. Whenever someone said that in the movies, bad things always happened.

"Out of fuel. I'm sorry my friend, we must get get more gas. Feel free to explore, but do not go too far. I'd hate for you to lose your way. I'll be back soon," the Indian man said, leaving the car.

"Huh, did the filthy driver human say something?" Zim asked, opening one eye.

"Yeah, he left to get fuel, so now we have to stay within the area of the car until he comes back," Dib replied. Zim pulled himself up as far as he could and tried to stretch.

"Ugh, one of you filthy inferiors let Gir out of the trunk," Zim murmured, angrily trying to fight the pain of his bruises.

"Inferior? At least I didn't get my butt handed to me by Gaz," Dib replied, looking back at Zim, his hand balling up in a fist.

"I bet you got yours handed to you on several occasions. Either way, someone just get Gir out of the trunk," Zim said, lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Hey, I thought irkens didn't need sleep! Don't just faint to solve this, Zim!" Dib yelled. Zim didn't mind; even though irkens didn't sleep, he was still exhausted. It was probably just his slightly damaged Pak making him tired.

"I got him out of the trunk!" Tak said, suddenly appearing outside the car with an unconscious Gir in her arms. Gir was still holding his 6 piggies, smiling happily.

"Ugh, thank you for ending that," Dib said as Tak laid Gir in her seat. Tak looked at Zim, who was still acting unconscious and Gaz, who still hadn't woken up.

"Aw, they do look like cute little kids, asleep like that. Of course, you probably think I'm crazy for that," Tak cooed. That's exactly what Dib thought, but he didn't tell that to Tak.

"Eh, I've seen cuter. I guess it's a bit cute," Dib lied. Tak smiled happily.

"Hey, why don't we go buy Gir another pig? I bet that would make him happy," Tak said, grabbing Dib's hand and pulling him out of the car.

"We don't have any money!" Dib yelled, already being pulled through the streets. Tak kept running until she spotted a toy shop.

"I'm sure they have a piggy in there! Let's find a good one," Tak said, running into the store. Dib slapped his face. Why should he bother watching her. He could just stay in the car. He crossed his fingers and walked in. Tak was already looking through the toys, looking for the perfect pig.

"No, that pig is too chubby. That one is too skinny. Ugh, where's the perfect piggy?" Tak thought aloud. Dib walked over and picked up a random pig: a tan one with tan skin and a robe.

"Will this one work?" Dib asked, holding it up for Tak to see. Tak smiled and hugged the pig, which Dib quickly let go of.

"It's perfect! Let's take it to Gir RIGHT NOW!" Tak yelled, half-bouncing half-walking running out of the store.

"TAK, WAIT! I'm very sorry, sir. Just take this," Dib said, handing the cashier 5 dollars and running after Tak. The cashier shook his head and returned to his desk.

* * *

"Thank you for the piggy, lady! You is so nice!" Gir said, hugging Tak very hard. Much to Dib's relief, the Indian man had come back and they were back on the road.

"You sure love your piggies little friend. By the way, where did you get such a cute little robot costume?" the Indian man asked. Before Gir answered, Dib covered Gir's mouth.

"A costume shop down in San Francisco. He loves to dress up in costumes. It's just crazy," Dib quickly spat out. The Indian man laughed and patted Gir's head.

"Whatever, I just hope we get to the ship soon," Gaz muttered, her feet resting on the seat.

"Well, there is your car. I admit, I was hoping to show you the sights. Oh well, you were still fun to be around. Safe travels!"  
the Indian man said as the 4 exited the car. The Indian man picked Zim up and carried him to the voot.

"Say, did you ever pick up those tools we needed?" Dib asked.

"Oh come now, I knew from the start you didn't need them. You've been lying to me all day!" the Indian man said. Dib's mouth practically flew open.

"How did you find out? How do you know so much? Why didn't you tell us?" Dib asked. The Indian man smiled and winked.

"I'll leave this a secret, between you and me. I am not a human; I am a super intelligent space dog named Ralph who can read minds," the Indian man whispered in Dib's ear.

"O...k?" Dib said slowly. Ralph waved goodbye, got in his car, and drove away. Dib shook his head in confusion, and proceeded to the driver's seat. After all, it looked like Zim wouldn't be OK for another 2 weeks. He'd just have to find out.

* * *

The shot bounced up and down as the camera moved. The city was in even deeper ruin.

"Hey everybody, this is Jimmy, Rita's son. We have officially overthrown the city. I'm going to my friend, Julia, reporting live," the spokesman said.

"Hi everybody! The overthrow of adult kind is growing ever closer. I've arranged an interview with first-in-command, Kat," Julia said, the camera switching to Kat. She was wearing a punk rock outfit and had streaks in her hair.

"So Kat, how is the overthrow going?" Julia asked.

"Very well. We have settled our capital city and are reaching out to all corners of the world. We are setting up positions as far out as we can," Kat said proudly.

"I see. Well, I believe all the kids of the world are looking forward to it. Back to you, Jimmy!" Julia said. The camera switched back to Jimmy.

"I know I'm looking forward to it. Anyway, thanks for watching us tonight," Jimmy continued, "CNB, signing off!"


End file.
